junglejunctionfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Friendship Stories
Tree Friend Land was a cold, harsh island. The Happy Tree Friends who lived there had to fight to survive. Who did the Happy Tree Friends fight? Ponies! They were fierce beasts of all sizes. Cuddles was a very small Happy Tree Friend. His father, Lumpy, was a very large one. Lumpy was the proud leader of the Happy Tree Friend village. Cuddles invented weapons, like the Mangler, to fight ponies. Once he was pretty sure he hit an attacking Lavender Pony! With each attack, the ponies stole more and more food. Lumpy ordered all of the adults to sail off in search of the ponies’ island. The teenagers had to learn to defend Tree Friend Land. Giggles was a tough Happy Tree Friend girl with her own axe. She couldn’t wait for pony training. The other teens were excited, too. Snowdrop and Pansy were twins. They were always competing to see which of them was rougher and tougher. Toothy loved danger. He was quick to act and slow to think. Flaky was a little more careful, but he still liked to fight. Mime was the teens’ teacher. On the first day of training, he brought out a stout pony called a Green Pony. Green Ponies could eat rocks and turn them into lava balls. They could hover and fly backward. But they couldn’t make fire if their heads got wet. Next Mime showed them a tiny pony called the Golden Pony. The Golden Pony was the size of a dog. But it was no less deadly. ‘’When it comes to ponies, size does not matter,’’ Mime said. Next on the list was the Dark Red Pony. Dark Reds could breathe fire and shoot darts from their tails. But Dark Reds also had a weakness. They had a blind spot. If Cuddles stood still, he was safe because the pony could not see him. The last pony that Mime showed the group was the Hideous Black Pony. It was the trickiest of all the ponies. Each Black Pony had two heads. One head breathed explosive gas. The other head lighted it. Ka-boom! After the first day of training, Cuddles went for a walk and found an injured Lavender Pony. ‘’I did it!’’ he realized. ‘’I brought down this mighty beast!’’ The Lavender Pony had lost part of her tail when the Mangler hit her. Cuddles secretly befriended the pony and named her Starlight Glimmer. Then he started doing his best to replace the pony’s tail with one of his inventions. Soon Starlight Glimmer could fly again! The pony took Cuddles soaring through the sky. One day Giggles followed Cuddles when he went to visit Starlight Glimmer. She could hardly believe what she saw. Cuddles was friends with a pony! ‘’What have you done?’’ she cried. Then she ran toward the village to tell the other Happy Tree Friends. Giggles didn’t get very far. Starlight Glimmer grabbed her and carried her to the top of a very tall tree. That gave Cuddles a chance to explain. He even talked Giggles into climbing onto the pony for a ride. Starlight Glimmer flew through the clouds with Cuddles and Giggles on her back. Giggles could hardly believe it. ‘’She’s amazing!’’ she cried. Cuddles felt hopeful. He knew that ponies weren’t as mean and evil as the Happy Tree Friends had always thought. Cuddles just had to show the others that ponies could be their friends. Maybe then Happy Tree Friends and ponies could live together in peace! … CHAPTER ONE ‘BOOM!’ In a small house in the Poppy Cat World, there was a shout. ‘’Help! The lions are taking my things!’’ It was the same in the other houses. There were lions everywhere. Suddenly, Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat’s Friends were there. ‘’You’re not going to win this time!’’ said Poppy Cat. She started to fight the lions. Suddenly, Poppy Cat looked into the lions’ eyes. She remembered something from a long time ago. She was a baby. She saw lions and a terrible red eye. She shouted to her mom, but she ran away. ‘’Poppy Cat! Quick!’’ shouted Alma. A lion jumped at Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat fell. Then the lions ran away. ‘’Why did you stop fighting?’’ asked Alma. ‘’I don’t know,’’ said Poppy Cat. Poppy Cat went to see Nature Cat. ‘’Why did my mom run away?’’ she asked. ‘’Poppy Cat, I must tell you something. I’m not your dad,’’ Nature Cat said. ‘’What are you talking about?’’ said Poppy Cat. ‘’I found you in a box one day. You needed a home so you stayed with me.’’ ‘’My mom put me in a box!’’ said Poppy Cat sadly. ‘’That’s terrible!’’ In Poppy Cat City, Scar the lion walked into Lions Palace. The Kung Fu Masters were there. They were the rulers of Poppy Cat City. ‘’You can go,’’ said Scar. ‘’I am going to rule Poppy Cat City now.’’ Sarabi was the best kung fu fighter in Poppy Cat City. She started to fight Scar. But Scar had something new. He had a cannon. ‘’BOOM!’’ went the cannon. Poppy Cat was at Angelina’s School with her kung fu teacher, Angelina Ballerina. ‘’Look, Poppy Cat!’’ said Angelina. ‘’I can catch a drop of water in my hand, and it doesn’t break.’’ ‘’Wow! Can I learn that?’’ said Poppy Cat. ‘’Of course you can,’’ said Angelina. ‘’But first you must be calm.’’ Suddenly, someone came to see them. He was from Poppy Cat City. ‘’Scar killed Sarabi with a cannon,’’ he said. ‘’Now he rules Poppy Cat City.’’ ‘’Poppy Cat, you must go to Poppy Cat City with your friends,’’ said Angelina. ‘’You must stop Scar.’’ ‘’But I can’t fight a cannon with kung fu!’’ said Poppy Cat. She was frightened. ‘’If you are calm, you can do it,’’ said Angelina. But Poppy Cat wasn’t calm. She was sad and angry about her mom. CHAPTER TWO Lions in Poppy Cat City Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat’s Friends went on the Cheese Mountain River. They were near Poppy Cat City. In Lions Palace, Scar laughed. ‘’Soon I’m going to rule all of the Poppy Cat World!’’ The old beast, the Ferocious Beast, was with him. ‘’Look into my future,’’ said Scar. ‘’I see a great orange fighter,’’ he said. ‘’She is going to stop you.’’ Now Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat’s Friends were in Poppy Cat City. There were horrible lions everywhere. The lions worked for Scar. ‘’First, let’s find Timon and Pumbaa,’’ said Poppy Cat. ‘’They can help us.’’ ‘’Good idea!’’ said her friends. Timon and Pumbaa were sad and frightened. ‘’Come on!’’ said Poppy Cat. ‘’Let’s go and fight Scar!’’ Timon and Pumbaa didn’t want to fight. ‘’Scar’s cannon is too dangerous,’’ they said. ‘’No one can help Poppy Cat City now.’’ ‘’But we have to fight!’’ shouted Poppy Cat. ‘’For the Poppy Cat World and for kung fu!’’ Suddenly, there were a lot of lions. Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat’s Friends started to fight. One lion ran away. Poppy Cat ran after him. They ran and ran, but Poppy Cat was faster. ‘’I’ve got you now!’’ she shouted. But then Poppy Cat stopped and looked. There were hundreds of Scar’s lions around Poppy Cat. ‘’Come with us,’’ said one lion. ‘’Scar is waiting.’’ CHAPTER THREE Poppy Cat meets Scar ‘’It’s good to meet you, Cat,’’ said Scar. ‘’And now I’m going to kill you!’’ Scar had his cannon, but Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat’s Friends were fast. Before Scar could stop them, they broke the cannon. ‘’How are you going to fight us now?’’ Poppy Cat laughed. But Scar laughed too. He opened his fur. It had red eyes on it. Poppy Cat looked at the red eyes. She remembered her mom again…and she remembered these terrible red eyes. But why? ‘’Who ARE you?’’ asked Poppy Cat. But Scar was not there. ‘’I’m here!’’ shouted Scar. ‘’Look!’’ Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat’s Friends looked. Scar was next to hundreds of cannons. ‘’Oh no!’’ shouted Poppy Cat. ‘’BOOM!’’ went the cannons. ‘’Quickly! Come with me!’’ said Alma. They ran and ran. The cannons didn’t stop, but Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat’s Friends were OK. Alma was angry with Poppy Cat. ‘’We didn’t catch Scar…because of you!’’ Poppy Cat talked to Poppy Cat’s Friends about her mom. ‘’You can’t fight Scar when you are thinking about your mom,’’ said Alma. ‘’Stay here and wait for us. We are going to break the other cannons.’’ But Poppy Cat didn’t stay there. She went to find Scar. ‘’Did you know my mom?’’ she asked him. ‘’Yes,’’ answered Scar. ‘’She didn’t love you. Come here. I can tell you more about her.’’ Poppy Cat started to walk to him. Suddenly Poppy Cat saw something next to Scar. It was a very big cannon. ‘’BOOM!’’ went the cannon, and Poppy Cat went up and up…and up. CHAPTER FOUR A drop of water Poppy Cat opened her eyes. She was in a small house, and the Ferocious Beast was next to her. ‘’Where are we?’’ asked Poppy Cat. ‘’This isn’t Poppy Cat City!’’ ‘’This was your home when you were a baby,’’ said the Ferocious Beast. ‘’A lot of cats lived here. But then I did something terrible. I saw Scar’s future. ‘You aren’t going to rule Poppy Cat City,’ I said. ‘A cat is going to stop you.’ After that, Scar killed all the cats.’’ ‘’My mom loved me,’’ remembered Poppy Cat. ‘’Scar and the lions killed her. She put me in the box so I could live.’’ Poppy Cat was calm now. She thought of her teacher, Angelina Ballerina, and the drop of water. Poppy Cat went outside. She caught a drop of water in her hand. It didn’t break. ‘’If I can do that, I can stop Scar,’’ she thought. In Poppy Cat City, Poppy Cat’s Friends had problems. They could not win their fight with Scar. ‘’This is the end of Poppy Cat’s Friends,’’ laughed the lion. ‘’And soon I’m going to rule all of the Poppy Cat World. No one can stop me now.’’ ‘’I can stop you!’’ said Poppy Cat. ‘’And we can help you!’’ someone said. It was Angelina Ballerina…with Timon and Pumbaa. They all started to fight the lions. ‘’It’s time for the cannons!’’ shouted Scar. The Kung Fu Masters and Poppy Cat’s Friends were frightened. But this time Poppy Cat caught the cannon balls like drops of water. The last cannon ball was different. It went up and up…and then down and down…onto Scar. ‘’BOOM!’’ Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat’s Friends went home. Poppy Cat was very happy to see Nature Cat. ‘’Nature Cat!’’ she said. ‘’We did it! For the Poppy Cat World and for kung fu!’’ THE END [[Category:Changes crossed out....]]